


Mommy! Daddy's Time Travelling again

by LunaScamander17



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Pepper Potts & Peter Parker Friendship, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaScamander17/pseuds/LunaScamander17
Summary: Peter had been dreaming about Tony in 2025. he saw it as a sign of warning.Tony was dealing with the Mandarin attacks in 2012. he suddenly transferred into a different time where he had a daughter and a biological son? Oh, and he died.*I'm new please be nice :)
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Harley Keener and Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Peter: Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi as a preface, I've been in the fandom as a sideline reader for almost two years. I never dare to write my own work. I'm not a native speaker and the confidence in my grammar is pretty low. If any of you took an interest in my work, feel free to be become my beta reader or contact me as a friend. I'm open to critique, this work is merely a place to improve my grammar and English.
> 
> I've wanted to write a time travel story for a long time, and this was supposed to be a one-shot. I ended up making the entire thing into a multi-chapter fic.

It was early Sunday morning, the trees had fewer leaves, the weather got colder, and snow started falling. There was no better time than today to finally enjoy a cup of hot chocolate or snow watching. A not so small cabin in the woods already had its rooftop covered with white snow, some small birds also seemed like to perch on the rooftop’s highest viewpoint. At the front door, a little girl was sitting on one of the front porch staircases and struggling to put on a boot. Her brother tried to lock their house with a spare key he had found under their ‘welcome’ mat.

“Okay, Morgan, could you hold this for me?” he gave her the book he had clutched. Morgan had managed to put on the left boot, but the other one didn’t fit in perfectly because the shoelaces had all tangled up. Her brother sat beside her, began untangling the laces, and helping her to put it on.

“This is why we told you not to buy this one. We offered you the one without laces, so they’ll be easier to slide in,” he advised. Morgan was eagerly giving his book back to him.

“But, I love the rainbow laces, they’re sparkly,” said Morgan, she didn’t accept it. This pair of boots is perfect as it is, that one was ugly and brown, this one’s blue and has a Spider-Man design on it. She was standing up and holding on her brother’s hand, guiding him to stand up, and following her to the lake.

“Alright, but we have to wait for Happy, he’s about to arrive at anytime soon,” Peter replied. Happy was a person who valued time, so he wouldn’t be late. Peter hoped he would come earlier, so Morgan wouldn’t have the time to force him and start dipping onto the lake. The water’s freezing at this point, he didn’t want to get hypothermia.

They were heading to the Stark Tower to visit Pepper. It had been a roller coaster for her since her husband’s death two years ago. Morgan was still growing, so Peter helped Pepper sometimes with house chores and being Morgan’s babysitter if Rhodey or Happy were unavailable. She didn’t trust just anyone with her daughter, Peter was grateful to be one of them. He would love to stay for a longer time at the Stark’s cabin, but things weren’t looking great for his final exam, a group project he and Ned had been working hard on for a month, started falling apart and Peter had to go to Ned’s house to fix it.

Finally, two minutes later, while Morgan was trying to pull Peter towards the lake, Happy’s car came into view. It was a black Audi, one of Tony’s old models, he probably didn’t want to attract any attention. Although, Peter wouldn’t mind if Happy pulled up the red Ferrari, he knew it's better to stay incognito when you were driving with a Stark in the back seat. 

“Sup Squirt.” Happy got out of the car, he approached them and distracted Morgan with hugs and kisses. 

“Happy!” Morgan wasn’t that thrilled to get a hug because She wasn’t expecting them. Happy rarely gave her hugs, okay maybe everytime he came over, but right now she wanted Peter to swim at the lake. Happy walked to the house porch and took Morgan’s bag that had been sitting beside their front door. 

“You’re ready? The traffic was crazy, I guess people’s been shopping late for Christmas,” Happy had been doing errands for the company, so he couldn’t babysit Morgan this weekend. “Hurry up! I still get list of trucks coming in from Amazon.”

“Why does the company need Amazon?” Peter teased. He thought Stark Industries had everything already, they produced home appliances and the internet of things, why would you need help from a rival company? “You don’t need to move again, do you?”

“No, we bought some furnitures. We just need their postal service,” Happy explained. Pepper had bought back the Stark Tower and told Peter they’d done moving two months ago. She thought the tower would benefit more for the company instead.

So they got into the car, Happy carried Morgan until she was safely seated on the kiddie car seat. Although she wouldn’t admit it, she was still pretty small at her age. She asked for a toy to keep her from boredom and Peter happily obliged, he opened her bag and took out her favorite giraffe doll that she’d named ‘Troy’. 

Peter had been daydreaming while they drove to the city center, looking at the window from the back seat. New York’s hustle and bustle never bored him and winter was the perfect season that enhanced its beautiful scenery. It captured his mind perfectly, a bit messy and noisy at the moment but content. On their journey, Morgan was telling him stories and he felt bad that he was not paying any attention to it. 

“Iron Man and Spider-Man are teaming up to defeat Troy the giraffe! Oh no Spider-Man has been caught by his web. Now, Iron Man is using his missile directly into Troy! Troy has been defeated. Iron-Man is helping Spider-Man now! Turns out Troy is still alive, he shot Iron Man with his mighty thunder. Spider-Man won’t let it happen, so he shot down his web and swung into him. And then, Troy died!” Morgan said with her dramatic antics. She laughed and looked at Peter. He watched her back with a weak smile. 

“Did something happen?” Her face was full of concern. She was sad that Peter was sad too. “Why'd you look sad?”

“How did you know I’m sad?” he asked her. He was smiling at her showing his big teeth, exaggerating it until she laughed with him. 

He was a little blue that day.

He hadn’t thought about it. He was feeling fine. Even his grades had been doing well. There was nothing wrong to pick out on. Probably, his dream last night that he couldn’t stop thinking about.

The Stark tower stood tall with all the other buildings surrounding it. They got out of their car and passed through the lobby, going straight up to the penthouse. Pepper used it as an office since they moved in. She sat like a regal Queen on her chair and stood when she saw them coming in from the lift and rushed to hug Peter.

“Pepper!” Peter hugged her back. “Have you taken any rest?”

“Not really, Hammer is back on business, so I have some calls to make,” she responded. “Thank you Happy, you’ve been very helpful. The amazon trucks need to be sorted” She grabbed Morgan’s bag and thanked Happy, while Happy’s making his way down to the parking lot.

Peter's getting closer to Pepper after the death of his mentor. They'd mourned him together. Not only because of Tony, but Peter genuinely cared about her well being. She had been staying at another apartment near the tower that she’d bought when she worked overtime. The Memory was too much for her. 

“Honey, didn’t you have to go to Ned’s?” Pepper asked. She’s carrying Morgan who was sleepy after the ride into a room. 

After she had walked back into the main office, he got a text from Ned.

_‘Peter! I’ve fixed it!’ - Ned_

_so you don’t need me anymore?- Peter_

_Yep, but if you’re coming, I’ll have some snacks ready for you. Sorry! -Ned_

_Nah, it’s okay dude. I’m not feeling very well - Peter_

“Ned said he fixed it.” Peter nodded nonchalantly. His mind was going everywhere. 

“Are you okay?” Concerned Pepper was not a good look. He’s fine with her being angry to him. He got used to it, but the concerned one hurted him more. 

“So I fought the Vulture and Mysterio yesterday. They used this crazy hyper-realistic projection. I know you knew that one.” 

“I read it online. Didn’t they use Tony again?”

“Yeah, they did. Hear me out, last night I had a dream about Tony”

“Honey…”

“He was asking about Morgan and you and If both of you're doing well. It has been years. He told me that something’s coming,”

“Peter, stop it!”

“But if it’s another Thanos, this could mean another terror that we’ll be facing!”

“No, you will not be starting an obsession with the future based on dreams. You’re 20 years old and you should be worrying about your finals or girlfriend or boyfriend. Hell Peter! I’m okay with you going to any party right now.”

Tony had done extreme things such as went to space because of an uncertain future. Peter didn’t deserve this. Pepper had been supportive in his nightly activity, doing what Tony had been doing before the blip, keeping updates and upgrades for him. Everytime Peter was injured, she contacted the best doctors at the compound. She cared for him like a son and the last time someone told her about dreams, it ended badly. She lost him.

“I think we should take this dream seriously. I’ve read the terms of ‘a dream is a sign’ on BuzzFeed and I also took the quiz.” Peter tried to ease the tension between them and chuckled a bit at his own attempt. He knew it might be didn’t work on her, yet she’s showing amusement.

“So you bet your self-regard on a Buzzfeed quiz?” she played along while striding in the kitchen, preparing tea for both of them. 

“Yeah, believe it or not, BuzzFeed has been my most reliable source ever,” He added. “Can I have the earl grey, please?”

“I was going to ask you about that,” she responded, filled the two cups with earl grey tea leaves, and poured the hot water into them. She walked up to him and served him a cup.

“Thank you,” he earnestly sipped his cup, forgetting the tea was still hot. “Ouch!” Pepper burst out a laugh at him.

“How about lunch? Did you eat anything on the way here?” 

“Nope, Happy was in a hurry. So the only thing we ate as breakfast was the leftover dinner,” he replied.

“What if I treat you and Morgan for a dine-in?” she picked up her phone, preparing to book a V.I.P service at a restaurant. “Italian?”

“Sure, but we have to wait for Morgan. She is still sleeping” he replied.


	2. Tony: Act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony met Harley. Losing to Mandarin, and needed warm hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year Everyone! I wanna remind you to be safe and wear a mask everywhere you go. I know you've probably tired of hearing this, but the vaccines aren't ready for everyone, yet. :)
> 
> and as a reminder to comment if you're confused with some of the words, I'll try to edit them so it will be more pleasant for you and all the other readers. I'm not a native speaker. It was hard for me to understand the right structure of sentences, as sometimes, I have it mixed up with the structure of my mother language.

“J.A.R.V.I.S where are we? It’s snowing here. Is it upstate?” Tony gasped and out of breath. Hot air was puffing out from his mouth.

Tony wasn’t ready for this. When Iron-Man fell from the sky, he knew the power upgrades he had implemented weren't working as well as he had hoped. The Mandarin was ruthless and had successfully bombed his house and put one of his best friends into a coma. It provoked him to share his address with the rest of the world. After the ordeal, he got stranded in the middle of nowhere. 

5 miles outside of Rose Hill, Tennessee

Where was that again? Texas?

“Not my idea! What were you thinking? We are thousands of miles away from Pepper.” He panicked and scrambled out of his suit. If he had been listening to Rhodey’s advice, Tony would’ve tried the therapist he had recommended, and perhaps then, he won’t be in this situation. He reminded himself to call Pepper later when he managed to get some help. He knew her well enough to know she was disappointed in him. He had spoiled their date and almost got her killed in the process. Pepper was a strong woman who had inspired him to create more, to protect, but he threw it all away when he dropped everything off to be the selfish boyfriend.

The air got colder in every minutes as he was strolling down the road while the iron man is being carried on his back, creating a trail on the snow as the night got darker. He felt pain from his cuts and bruises. The dried blood on his face demanding to be itch as he was shivering through the chilly winter. The walk took him an a hour and a half until he arrived at the city centre.

It was your typical small town in the middle of America. Rose Hill had few bars, a small coffee shop, restaurants, and a vibe that resembled a modern cowboy movie. A man was watching tv and relaxing outside a bar’s porch. He didn’t realize that Tony sneaked behind him, peeking at the news.

“... The California Police Department has not found Tony Stark’s body anywhere near his mansion in Malibu. The Stark Industries just released a statement that says Tony Stark has died....” said the ABC News reporter. He wasn’t planning this, and now his compulsion to contact Rhodey had increased. Without any strategies, he couldn’t let anyone saw him alive. The Mandarin was dangerous and shouldn't be treated lightly.

Tony was hiding behind a car that had been parked the farthest from the crowd to conceal his armour.

“Hey, this is weird. But I’ve recognized you from somewhere,” a kid with an appearance of a ten years old boy interrupted Tony during his thoughts, staring intensely at him. The boy is leaning on his left side lazily in front of a car bump, holding a cup of coffee, and looking rather amused. 

“Hey, kid. Where are your parents?” Tony became annoyed and diverted him. Kids were loud, usually complained a lot, and couldn’t keep any secret. 

“My mom already left for the diner, and dad went to 7-Eleven to get scratchers. I guess he won because that was six years ago.” shrugging his shoulders. The kid told Tony sadly. 

He knew the pain of losing a parent; he'd lost both after all. He patted the kid’s back and half embraced him with one arm. 

“Do you know a place where I can acquire a jacket and some tools to repair this fella?” Tony asked, pointing at his Mark-42.

“I knew it! You’re Tony Stark.” He had a smug on his face, all cheery that he was proven right.

_The little s***!_

“Yes, I am. Happy? Now tell me where their lair is,” Tony threatened him. The child seemed unbothered and gleefully sneered at him.

“Yeah. I have this garage at my house. Mom rarely went there but told us that she had found a weapon inside. But it wasn’t true. I've been sneaking there everytime she is mad at me.” he drank from his cup and kept eye contact with Tony. “But it won’t be cheap.” 

Tony huffed along as the little bastard played him. He decided that he would give the kid any rental fee if the garage were up to his standard. He won’t be picky, as long they provided him with food, warmth, and a comfortable sanctuary. So he agreed, and a deal was made.

“My name’s Harley,” he said and beamed as he had managed to cheat in some extra cashes.

“Lead the way kid,” said Tony, rolling his eyes and giving him a weak smile.

* * *

The garage was a small shed located less than a mile away from the town’s centre. It didn’t have any of Tony’s fancy fireplaces nor powered by a heater. Only a small hearthstone that Harley had made to keep himself warm while waiting for his mom to cool down after one of her abrupt episodes. 

“Welcome aboard to my humble dwelling! One rule, don’t be too loud, because my mom could hear you. We do not have soundproofed roofs or that padded walls you’d have seen in the movie theatres.” Harley told Tony as the billionaire inspected the unkempt room filled with treats of different utensils that used to be found around in a regular household.

“It smells horrid,” complained Tony, scrunching his nose in disgust.

“It’s probably the cat’s piss,” Harley laughed him off, throwing a blanket at him. “I’m going back to the house to pick up the first-aid kit. So don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone!” 

“Yep… I’m turning on the TV by the way,” Tony teased.

“It won’t work! The tv is dead.” Harley said and exited the shed. 

Tony scoured the dingy garage for tools he could use to fix his suit and started to find a way to call Rhodey. After he had found the right screws, he began working to turn on J.A.R.V.I.S. Suddenly, he heard a series of quick blaring sounds akin to peals of thunder. The sounds were getting closer and louder, and the ground started shaking. Tony glimpsed at the window and saw white lights accompanied by a dark shadow that was peeking inside. The shadow lurked behind the shed’s door and was trying to get inside. He thought he had lost his mind. 

“Keener! This isn’t a prank. I was joking about the TV. This is not funny,” Tony screamed, anguishedly.

It was New York at first, now the tiny shed in Tennessee. His heart was hammering harder, which might be causing him another heart attack. The shadow had filled the room. Tony was blinded by it for a while until a light shadow came to attack the dark one. Both seemed like they were fighting. 

“I will be coming, Stark! The Spider and You will suffer!” a rip-roaring voice warned him. 

“Mr Stark!” a boy called him, Tony can’t identify whose voice it was.

“He won’t be a hero anymore. You and all the supers failed to protect everyone you love and the ones you were supposed to serve!” 

‘Oh… that wasn’t ominous at all’ Tony told himself. The last thing he glanced at was the light blue sky and a little girl who called him dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this for 3 days straight trying to proofread them my self. as an anxious person, this was very normal for me. :') don't worry if someone would leave me a comment I'll be super happy. Bye, guys night. Yes, the new year has started early for me as it was 12 a.m on January 1st at my place. toodles.  
> I might not be able to update for a while because of my mental health. I will update this sporadically and write them in my own pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you want to contact me personally, my IG and Twitter are @lunascamander17. I do have a Tumblr . with the same ID, but I'm not an active user. I thank google docs and free Grammarly as a godsend. 
> 
> And don't worry, Tony will appear in the next chap :) toodles!


End file.
